


Tempest

by Kalua



Category: Grishaverse - Leigh Bardugo, Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: (Reader is Gender-neutral but has a vagina and boobs), F/F, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: It's been a hard day at work - Though admittedly, you probably spent more time pining after Zoya than you did actually, you know, working. And just as you try to relax, you get a visitor...
Relationships: Zoya Nazyalensky/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Tempest

You let yourself fall on the chair and sighed. Another long day at work. And, which had perhaps a bigger impact on your exhaustion, another long day working right by Zoya's side, but never reaching out to her, touching her. She was way out of your league, after all—a daydream, nothing more.

You hadn't even realized you'd left the door open when you heard it close. Startled, you looked around to spot the intruder.

Zoya.

A few rays of the setting sun hit her kefta, making the blue silk shimmer like the sea on a summer afternoon.

“Is there anything you'd like to tell me?” She walked over to you. Her tone wasn't angry, but you were slightly scared nonetheless.

“No, why?” you lied.

She smirked. “Well, I can see how you look at me.” By now, she'd reached your chair. The sun was lighting her from behind, making her jet-black hair shine like a crown. She waited a moment whether you’d reply—you simply blushed—and sat down on your lap.

You couldn't help but gasp. She was so close. “Well, maybe...” You tried avoiding her eyes, then took a deep breath and met her gaze. “I may... Like you.”

Zoya laughed. “Well, that was probably the most pathetic declaration of love I've ever heard—and I've heard quite a few.” She brushed a lock of hair out of your face. “Luckily for you, I'm more than a little interested in you, too.”

“Really?” Zoya wasn’t just insanely beautiful, but also one of the highest ranking Grisha and the king’s closest confidantes. She could have almost everyone she wanted. And she was interested in _you_?

“Do you think I’d be here otherwise?” Zoya’s lips were only inches away from yours. You could smell the storm; Zoya didn’t just command it, it seemed, she _was_ the storm. A force of nature.

And right on your lap.

Zoya closed the distance between your lips, and you felt a thousand tiny bolts of electricity shoot through you. Careful, as if she might turn out to be just a dream and disappear, you laid your hands on her hips. Her kefta was smooth and cool under your hands, but her lips on yours felt warm like a gentle summer wind. And she didn’t disappear.

You could feel her smirk, her mouth still on yours, as one of her hands moved from your shoulder down your chest, between your breasts, and down to your pants. You gasped when her hand entered your undergarments and caressed your labia. Gentle at first, her touch light like a breeze in the spring, but she soon put a little bit more pressure on it. Then her hand moved a bit further up to your clit and rubbed it.

You gasped again. Zoya knew what she was doing. You pressed your lips against hers and moved your own hands underneath her kefta, exploring her body. Zoya’s skin was soft—aside from several large scars on her back. Proof she’d been in her fair share of fights. Part of you wanted to ask about them, but before you could, Zoya had her lips on yours again, and you forgot your question.

Instead, you let your hands wander, moving over the gentle curve of her hips and waist, and up to her chest. It was her turn to gasp when your fingers brushed her nipple, and now you were the one smirking. Your hands moved down again towards her crotch, and when you reached her clit, she started moving her hips back and forth, grinding on your thighs and into your hand.

Both of you picked up the pace, your kisses interrupted by panting, then moaning.

You came together, and slowed down to gentle caresses. Zoya moved forward a bit to lean against you, her head on your shoulder, and you laid your arms around her, enjoying the gentle warmth of her body.

After a few seconds, she straightened her back again to give you another kiss.

“Should I show you what else I can do?” She asked, just far enough away from your face so you could see her smirk. Without waiting for an answer, she elegantly swung her leg over yours to stand up, then took you hand to pull you to your feet as well. She led you over to your bed and pushed you down on the covers; your legs were hanging over the edge while Zoya was kneeling over you.

She swiftly opened the buttons of your shirt and pulled it off, carelessly discarding it on the floor. Once your torso was free, Zoya bent down again to kiss your lips, then your neck, slowly trailing down. Your hands gripped the covers when she reached your breasts and kissed your nipples.

She pulled off your pants, too, her kisses trailing down to your knee. Then she knelt down between your legs and let her lips move to your inner thigh, tantalizingly slowly nearing your crotch again. Just before she reached it, she paused and laid her hands on your legs, her fingers caressing your thighs, drawing pictures you’d never get to see.

Then she kissed your labia, and put her lips over your clit. Her tongue circled it, and you let out a high-pitched moan. Zoya apparently knew how to use her tongue in _many_ more ways than just for her biting wit.

It didn’t take long until you were panting, moaning her name, but she knew how to keep you on edge, always slowing down again just heartbeats before you would’ve come. Damn, she was good.

Finally, she decided to pick up the pace, this time not slowing down when your panting got faster and faster, until you came. Once you had, Zoya kissed your clit again, then your thigh, her lips lingering on your skin like she wanted to savor the moment just as much as you did.

She stood up again to lie down next to you and press her lips against yours, by now heated up from the action, more a summer storm than a spring breeze.

Zoya kissed you and caressed your face until your breathing had calmed down a little, then she stretched and grinned at you. “Now, show me what _you_ can do.”

You were confused for a second, but she only looked at you expectantly, and perhaps a little bit hopeful. You let your hand trail over her kefta once before you started to open it, putting it on the floor with far more care than she’d afforded your clothes. The ends of Zoya’s scars were just barely visible on her sides, the rest hidden between her back and the bed. Your hands ghosted over them before you brushed a stray strand of hair out of Zoya’s gorgeous face. Her cheeks were flushed pink, and her breath was going a bit quicker than usual, but she still looked absolutely perfect.

It almost felt like time stood still when you locked eyes with her, just a heartbeat before you leaned down to kiss her lips. Zoya moved one of her hands behind your head and grabbed your hair, while her other arm embraced your waist and pulled you close. There were no layers of clothes between you anymore, just skin on skin.

Your lips stayed together until you ran out of breath and had to gasp for air; Zoya chuckled, but she was slightly out of breath as well.

Now it was your turn to let your lips trail down her body. You took your time, moving from her lips to her cheekbones and chin, down to her fingers and up her arm again. You didn’t doubt that more than a few of your kisses would leave a hickey on Zoya’s pristine skin. You wanted to savor every second you had with her, every kiss.

Gentle sighs escaped Zoya’s lips occasionally as you kissed her; when you looked up at her face, she had her eyes closed, a blissful smile on her lips. One of her hands remained on your waist for as long as she could reach it, then trailed up your side and brushed through your hair before it came to rest on the sheets once you were out of reach of her hands.

Your lips had barely even touched Zoya’s labia as the first moan escaped her already, followed quickly by more as you licked them and moved your tongue up to her clit. If you weren’t so preoccupied with her, with the moment, you might’ve worried someone would hear you—but as things stood, you didn’t even care.

Your breathing got faster as you heard Zoya pant and moan; your fingers gripped her legs a little bit tighter and your tongue moved a little bit faster, with more pressure. Occasionally, a moan slipped out of your mouth. Zoya’s ecstasy swept you along as well.

It was easy to hear when she was coming, her moans loud enough that the entire castle might’ve heard her. Then the moaning stopped, replaced by shallow panting.

You slowed down again, giving Zoya’s clit and her labia another kiss before you joined her on the bed once more. She wrapped her arms around you, pressing her body against yours and meeting your lips, drinking you in.

You returned the embrace, one of your legs angled over Zoya. After the kiss, she once again rested her head against your shoulder and took a deep breath.

For a few moments, the only thing heard in the silence were your breaths, fast at first, then slowing down. One of your hands carded through Zoya’s hair, brushing through the silky black strands. You could feel her smiling—Not a smirk this time, just a calm, happy smile.

You closed your eyes and rested your head against hers, comfortable in the embrace.

“You know,” Zoya purred, sounding as if she was about to drift off to sleep. “I might come visit you more often from now on.”

You responded by kissing her hair and running a thumb over her cheek. As far as you were concerned, she could stay at your room whenever she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my phone did something I'll never forgive:  
> I was dreaming, and aside from some friends and work colleagues, a few Grishaverse characters appeared in my dream. Including Zoya. We were in some sort of summercamp or smth, and Zoya and I were making plans to sneak out and meet in secret, after dark, just the two of us.  
> And my alarm sounded just before I could, well, go to the... _meeting_.  
> So if my alarm won't let me fuck Zoya Nazyalensky in my dreams, I'll find a different way. I'm far too gay for Zoya to not do so. ~~For real though this is the worst timing my alarm ever had~~


End file.
